hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2046 Southern California Hurricane Season
The Souther California basin stretches from Santa Barbra County to San Diego County, and includes inland counties, such as San Bernandino and Riverside Counties. Storms are only included if they form within the basin. Tropical systems typically form in May, August, and September in the spring and summer active period. They also normally form in January and December when winter storms can become tropical for a brief time, before becoming extratropical before or after landfall. In the winter, mainly January, some sytems may have no orginization, and produce the same amount of rain and wind in all parts of the storm. When this ocurrs, they are not dubbed tropical, but rainstorms. Rainstorms are not significant enough to listed. Additionaly, most storms are very small and affect only a small area compared to other tropical systems around the world. Storms ImageSize = width:650 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:31/12/2015 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:31/12/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph id:RS value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Rainstorm_=_20-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/01/2016 till:19/01/2016 color:TS text:"Abby" from:06/02/2016 till:08/02/2016 color:TD text:"2" from:24/03/2016 till:28/03/2016 color:C2 text:"Bernie" from:03/04/2016 till:06/04/2016 color:TS text:"Cladelle" from:04/07/2016 till:06/07/2016 color:TS text:"Derick" from:29/11/2016 till:05/12/2016 color:C4 text:"Emily" from:12/12/2016 till:14/12/2016 color:TD text:"7" from:24/12/2016 till:28/12/2016 color:C1 text:"Fernando" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:31/12/2015 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Tropical Storm Abby Abby was an unusally large first storm of the season, and prompted severe thunderstorm and tornado warnings across San Diego and Orange counties. Costal and mountainous areas recieved isloated 4 inches of rain, and Hemet recorded a 1 minute sustained wind speed of 45 mph. Rough surf and a weak storm surge during high tide resulted in coastal erosion and damage, especially to cliffs and low lying areas. Overall, Abby kiled 4 people and caused $2.5 million in damages (2016 USD). Tropical Depression 2-SoCal tropical Depression 2 was a very weak system that brought only moderate rain to a few coastal and inland areas of Orange, Los Angeles, and San Bernandino Counties. However, it spawned a dry thunderstorm that sparked a fire that burnt 48,372 acres of the Big Bear Lake resort are in the San Bernandino and San Gabriel mountains. Over, Tropical Depression 2 killed 17 people and caused $80 million in damage. All damages and indirect fatalities were from the fire. Hurricane Bernie Benire was the first hurricane of the season, and nearly became a major hurricane on March 27. It brought light rain to san Clemente Island, then rapidly grew in size and gradually strengthened. It peaked as a category 2 a few miles off the coast of Oceanside, California. When it made landfall, the Tri-City region recorded 2 straight hours of torrential rains and over 95 mph winds. In Carlsbad, the Legoland California was closed and sustained significant damage, with over 15 rides being destroyed by strong winds or flash flooding and debris flows. At Carlsbad State Beach, a 895 foot in diameter chunk of cliff collapsed, after heavy rains driven into the face of the cliff by strong winds destroyed the base. Overall, Bernie was one of he most destructive hurricanes of the season, killing 42 and causing $5.3 billion in damages. Tropical Storm Cladelle Cladelle made landfall near Santa Monica on April 4 at peak intensity. Cladelle brought local gusty winds and heavy rain due to how small it was. However, that didn't stop the rain from producing flash flooding, debris flows, and mudslides from wiping out hundreds of buildings in the San Gabriel mountains, around the Big Bear Lake burn scar. Also, it remained peak intensity until a few hours before dissipation, when it rapidly unintensified. Cladelle also spawned 2 tornadoes, an EF0 that ripped off shingles from a home, and a high-end EF2 that significantly damaged a Mariott Inn and multiple homes near Culver City. Overall, Cladelle killed 16 people and caused $55 million in damages. Tropical Storm Derick Derick started out as a strong summer thunderstorm that briefely became tropical south of LOng Beach. It made landfall near Anaheim, and Derick's outflow spawned a severe thunderstorm over the Downtown San Diego area. Rainfall across coastal extreme southwestern California broke numerous records, including 24 hour rainfall for San Diego - 5.9 inches. After landfall, Derick got larger, but the rainfall rate significantly lowered. However, the winds still were over 30 mph, and gusts as high as 65 mph were recorded in the Inland Empire. Overall, Derick injured 3 people and caused minimal damage. Derick was also the last storm until November. Hurricane Emily Emily was the second strongest hurricane to make landfall in Southern California on record, and caused catastrophic damage in San Diego, Orange, Imperial, Riverside, and San Bernandino Counties before crossing into Arizona. A state of emergency was declared for the 5 coutnies listed above, and was also put into effect in La Pax, Yuma, and Maricopa counties in Arizona. Emily made landfall with 150 mph winds on Cornado Island in Downtown San Diego, and resulted in the downtown area being flooded with a 25 foot storm surge, with an additional 17 inches of rain and 30 foot waves. Extreme winds were recorded across San Diego, Riverside, and San Bernandino Coutnies, resulting in thousands of trees to be blown down. Heavy rains also swelled up the San Diego River to creast at a record 27 feet, curshing the old record of 19 feet. Emily also produced a small tornado outbreak that consisted of 2 EF0's, 4 EF1's, and an EF2 and EF3. Overall, Emily killed 420 people, and caused $26 billion in damages, making it the costliest natural disaster in California history. Tropical Depression 7-SoCal Tropical Depression 7 was a weak storm that brought light rain to Los Angeles. The winds were weak and only sustained for a few hours at a time. However, moderate snowfall boosted the amount of tourists at various resorts in the San Gabriel Mountains. No deaths, injuries, or damage occurred. Hurricane Fernando Fernando was the last as well as the largest storm of the season. Fernando peak with 80 mph winds off the coast of Camp Pendleton. The storm then continued tomake landfall near San Clemente as a strong tropical storm. Fernando result6ed in heavy rains that lead to flash flooding in multiple areas. Overall, Fernando killed 2 and caused $4 million in damages. Category:California Category:Category 1 Category:Category 2 Category:Category 4 Category:San Diego Category:Los Angeles Category:SuperDestructiveTwister Category:EF0 Category:EF1 Category:EF2 Category:EF3 Category:Deadly Events Category:Costly Events Category:A-F